


i'll splatter you across the floor

by Timballisto



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dark!Clarke, Gen, Gun Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her people are gone. Clarke gets into Mount Weather and her people are gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll splatter you across the floor

"Tell me where they are." Clarke said. Her voice sounded high and cold, and she watched with cruel pleasure at the trepidation in Cage’s eyes. His eyes followed the flick of her thumb over the safety of her pistol like a wounded animal.

_Click. Click. Click._

"Is this supposed to impress me?" Cage scoffed, but she could see the tic in his jaw and the tremble in his bound hands. His knee jittered, tied as it was by the ankle to the leg of the chair. "You’re alone. Outnumbered. Your precious grounder army is gone. You lose." He smirked at Octavia, who was glowering in the corner and the hulking Lincoln at her side.

"Thats interesting." Clarke murmured. "Because I have a feeling that you’re going to tell me where my people are."

"What if I tell you they’re dead?" Cage boasted. As he spoke, he seemed to get some of his bravado back. "Will you pry open every man, woman, and child in this mountain and get back what we stole? What is it those savages say? Blood must have blood?" He laughed, harsh and loud. "Good luck."

"No." Clarke said. She turned the safety off, pressing the muzzle to the fleshy side of Cage’s knee. "Just you."

The gun shot was obscenely loud against the concrete of the walls. So was Cage’s scream of pain.

 _"Holy shit._ " Octavia whispered, her eyes wide behind her warpaint. When Clarke glanced back, Octavia could see the spatters of blood on her face.

"You bitch!" Cage howled, jerking against his restraints. His knee was a mess of blood, bone, and cartilage; there was a gaping hole where his kneecap had rested and he bled steadily, but nothing that indicated that she’d punctured any major arteries.

Good.

"Now where were we." Clarke continued. "Oh, right. You were going to tell me where my people are."

"N-no." Cage gurgled. He’d bitten through his lip, and the blood dribbled steadily down his chin. His eyes rolled in his head.

"That’s a very bad idea." She tapped Cage’s other knee with the muzzle of her gun, smiling grimly at his flinch.

"I just need to stall y-you long enough to make sure they finish… the harvesting." Cage said, blood and spittle spraying from his mouth as he breathed heavily. 

"I think you’re weaker than that." Clarke said, digging her gun into Cage. "I think you’ll tell me what I want _right. now._ ” 

"Never." Cage said, and spat.

Clarke didn’t flinch, even when it sprayed across her face in a mix of saliva and blood.

"Wrong answer." she said, squeezing the trigger again, and even Lincoln flinched a little at the decibel of Cage’s screams.

"Just tell me what I want to know." Clarke said, and her voice was almost gentle. Cajoling. "And this can all be over."

She leaned forward, fisting her hand in Cage’s hair and dragging his drooping head back. She pressed it into the soft flesh of his throat. He was delirious with pain, muttering. 

"Repeat that." Clarke asked, moving her gun to his cheek. Cage’s fragile breath ghosted on the metal.

"…C-block…" he gasped, shuddering. His blood dripped slowly from his ruined knees and soaked pants to pool in his boots and beneath his chair. "…just, please-"

"Please ask me for mercy." Clarke said. Her gaze was hard; stone, even. "It would really make my day." Her hand in his hair tightened, twisting his head back uncomfortably far.

Cage was crying now. “Please-“

"You have taken everything from me." Clarke gasped, her breath short with rage. " _Everything_.” She shoved the muzzle of her gun into Cage’s mouth, savoring the click of Cage’s teeth on the metal and the cough that forced it’s way out of his airway. “And you’re begging me for- what? Mercy?”

He made a sound that could have been another please, and Clarke took some savage pleasure in bearing down, hearing him choke-

"Clarke! We don’t have time for this!" Octavia barked, one of the maps from the wall clutched in her hand. "Leave him!"

Clarke pulled the trigger with savage pleasure, forcing herself to watch the life go immediately from Cage’s eyes under her hands. 

"Blood must have blood." she heard Lincoln mutter behind her as Clarke shoved the body away from her. It hit the ground with a slick thud.

She turned and strode to Octavia’s side, plucking the map from her hands.

"Let’s go get our people." Clarke said, ignoring Octavia’s flinch when their hands brushed.

She’d tear this place down brick by fucking brick, if she had to. She’d come too far now to let her flagging conscience keep her from getting everyone out of here alive.

She had no time for weakness.


End file.
